Conventionally, it has been necessary in a device comprising a plurality of inputs to integrate signals. Integrating signals is also necessary in a device with a plurality inputs and when different types of devices or libraries corresponding to the inputs are provided. Generally a multiplication circuit has been used for weighting and integrating each signal. As a result, the structure of the circuit has been complex.